


Marry Me

by gleeksfreaksandwannabes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec proposes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, baby Max makes an appearance, damn Clave, just our boys talking about love and marriage, or does Magnus?, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeksfreaksandwannabes/pseuds/gleeksfreaksandwannabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me"<br/>They'll get married someday. They will. Someday the Clave will change its rules, just not today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so thank you again for all your sweet comments!  
> I thought I'd give you a slightly less angst-y story today' this is my take on Alec proposing to Magnus, and I know it kind of happened already when Max came along, but can we just pretend that didn't happen?

It was one of those rare nights, so rare that Alec had forgotten the last time there had been one, that he hadn't been called out on a mission and was spending the night with Magnus and Max. The family of three had laid down on the couch after dinner, Magnus and Alec sprawled side by side with baby Max curled up on Alec's chest as the shadowhunter ran his fingers through his fine black curls. These were the best times, Alec thought fondly as he gently drew patterns on his son's back and his eyes began to slip closed; he had thought once that killing difficult demons with Jace and Isabelle had been where he was happiest, and being away from the field had been where he was uncomfortable for fear of his sister's constant pestering for him to talk to her, but now missions had started to take him away from where he had wanted to be most in the world, cuddling Max and curled up next to Magnus.  
  
Alec looked over at his boyfriend, blinking his eyes lazily as a fond smile found its way onto his face, and he watched Magnus slowly stirring his drink with his index finger, almost as if he had forgotten it was there.  
  
He watched Magnus' eyes droop and finally close as he let out a tired breath and Alec caught sight of the slightly smudged glitter sparkling in the dim light...  
  
"Marry me," the words had slipped out of Alec's mouth before he had thought about them, and maybe it was because he was so relaxed, or maybe it was because he knew he had wanted to say them for months, but Alec didn't feel that familiar anxiety in his chest, the clawing he had felt back when the two had first started dating and Magnus had coaxed his feelings out of him. He didn't feel that almost instant fear, the desperate need to take back his words lest Magnus reject him; this time he was calm, his heart beating steadily in his chest, he had said exactly what he had wanted to say, no fear necessary.  
  
Magnus opened his eyes and set his drink aside, shifting slightly so he could face Alec as the shadowhunter sat up a little straighter, careful not to disturb Max,  
  
"Alexander," Magnus said gently, desperately trying to mask the sadness in his tone "my Alexander... you know I love you," something in the tone of Magnus' voice caused Alec's stomach to drop; he was almost sympathetic, and Alec knew before the warlock went on what his answer was going to be, "I so want to marry you, darling, and had the circumstances been different I would have said yes..." Alec's eyebrows knitted together in confusion,  
  
"What do you mean the circumstances?" he hadn't been to be defensive, but it was a rare thing for a shadowhunter to put their heart on the line and propose, and Alec only planned on doing it once "Magnus, we've been together for years, and we live together, I mean we have a child--" he lowered his eyes then, and Magnus' heart ached as he caught sight of the old Alec returning, the Alec who was deathly afraid of sharing his emotions with anyone, and it hurt Magnus more than he cared to admit that he was the one bringing this out in him "I thought we loved each other,"  
  
"We do!" Magnus would have grasped Alec's hands if it weren't for baby Max in his arms "Alec, I love you so much, you have to understand that, but you're a shadowhunter and I'm a warlock, we can't get married." Magnus sighed as Alec's expression softened "The Clave is barely changing its view on shadowhunters interacting with downworlders, love, but for them to change an entire law?" he looked away, unable to bear the pain he was sure he would see in Alec's eyes "It would be a miracle,"  
  
"So forget the Clave," Alec said, so earnestly that it broke Magnus' heart,  
  
"Alexander--" he began gently, but Alec was having none of it.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he insisted "we'll have a mundane wedding -- just invite Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon -- it won't be official in the eyes of the Clave, but at least I can call you my husband," Alec's eyes were searching Magnus' now, looking for any kind of answer, some reassurance that he wanted this too,  
  
"My Alexander," Magnus replied after a moment "as wonderful as being married to you would be, I can't ask you to turn your back on your people, you know the way they would talk if we went through with a mundane ceremony, and I know you want your family's support--"  
  
"They won't," Alec's eyes darkened "whether it's official or not Magnus, my parents will never accept us,"  
  
"I'm sorry they feel that way," Magnus gently put a hand on Alec's knee "but getting married as a mundane to spite them isn't going to help," Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus silenced him with a look; he was right, he always was, and Alec knew it,   
  
"I want to marry you Alexander," Magnus said clearly "but when I do, I want both of us to be happy; you deserve to be married in gold, darling, with your family and friends supporting you unconditionally, you deserve to have your marriage recognized and accepted in the eyes of your people, regardless of who you're marrying. We both deserve to be married as equals in the eyes of the Clave and the shadow world, to both wear shining gold and to look out at a sea of people who love and accept us. My Alexander," he finished sadly, running his thumb over Alec's knee "you deserve the world, and that just can't happen yet." Alec sniffed, blinking at a tear he hadn't realized was falling,  
  
"I just want to marry you Magnus," he sighed "I don't care about all that,"  
  
"I appreciate the sentiment, my love," Magnus smiled sadly "but I know you do care, and so do I. I'm afraid we will just have to wait, and I would wait years for you Alexander Lightwood,"  
  
"That's easy when you have years," Alec mumbled, and Magnus felt a guilty twinge in his stomach, but that was a discussion for another time,  
  
"What if we take a long engagement," he said, causing Alec to turn to him so quickly that Magnus glanced quickly at Max, relieved he didn't stir "and we call each other fiancé's?" momentarily forgetting about Max, Alec leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss against Magnus' lips, his face lighting up as he pulled away,  
  
"So that's a yes?" Magnus raised an eyebrow teasingly.  
  
"Yes," Alec got out, unable to wipe the ridiculous smile off his face "it's a yes!"


End file.
